Can't Take This
by tupidhead
Summary: Gabriella is competiting to be in a new girl group... but the pressure is getting to her and the worst part is that she can't talk to Troy.. but when they do what happened? One-Shot.


This is A One-Shot ... hope you like it!

* * *

Gabriella Montez made it to the top 5 out of 20 girls in the new girl group. Out of the entire whole nation she was in the top 5. That must mean something. Gabriella auditioned on the new TV show and the new group of girls 'Dignity'. It's like American Idol, The Search For the Next Doll or Girlicious. Gabriella loved watching the shows. Troy knew how much she loves performing and how beautiful her voice was. So he recorded her one time when she sang at the talent show at school. He send it to the producer, it was a while before he heard anything.

When Gabriella found out what Troy did for her, she screamed and cried. She was excited to go and perform her heart out. But she still had to wait, when the news came. She almost fainted …she made it. Gabriella packed and she was excited to go. But leaving means she had to leave Troy and her Family behind. She knew they would support her and would cheer for her.

Now she made in the top 5 out of 20 girls in the competition. The stress and drama in the house worsened when one of her friends was sent home. Now it was just two of them, Gabriella and Hayley. Hayley was her best friend in the competition, they stuck by each other but when Sarah left it was just two of them. The rest of the girls just were all bitchy and mean to the three friends.

It's been two months since they been here. It's been two months since Gabriella spoke to Troy. Her family said he was on his orientation trip.

She misses Troy, and not talking to him just makes her miss him more. Jessica one of the other girls, she's been bitching about Gabriella that he must be cheating or he found someone else. But Troy said he would wait for her, and if she didn't make it, they would go to college together.

This week was horrible for Gabriella, she wasn't getting the steps and the vocals right. Everyone was sent out for a break and just clear they're heads. Gabriella stayed home and sat beside the phone. She stared at it as she waited for it to ring.

It was a while before it did. She slowly placed it beside her ear and spoke. "Hello?"

"Gabi?"

"Troy," she whispered. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Why haven't you answered?" Her voice cracked as the tears formed her eyes. "I've been trying to call you and your mom said you were on your orientation trip but I haven't spoken to you for two months and that's a long time for the trip."

"I wasn't at my orientation trip."

"What?" silence. "Where were you then?"

"Nowhere, I just wasn't on the trip."

"Troy."

"Gabriella, just leave it alone."

"Gabriella?" she asked surprised. "You haven't called me Gabriella since we've met." Silence. "Troy is there something wrong?"

"No, there's…. nothing wrong."

"Troy?"

"Gabriella, I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." She whispered. It was awhile now, they haven't said a word. She knew there was something wrong, but what? Is it something serious? Is it something he regrets? Or he just misses her? She really misses him too, but this is her dream she can't just let it go. But Troy, there must be something wrong and she's not there for him. "I'm leaving the competition."

"What?"

"I just can't stand being without you, and I really miss home and you. I don't want to stay here anymore."

"Gabi, you have to stay…"

"No, I don't." she cuts him off. "I can find another way; I want to go home I want to see you."

"Gabi, I'll always be here, this is a one time opportunity."

"Troy…"

"Gabi, don't. You deserve this, this is your dream this is what you're born to do, and I watch the show and your amazing Gabriella. If you come home you're going to regret it, maybe not when you come home or maybe not later. But when you get older Gabi you can't come home when you have a lot of people depending on you."

She sighed, and wiped her tears. "Okay, I'll stay." She whispered.

"Good." Gabriella smiled. Moments later it was silent. "I haven't spoken to you because I was in California."

"Why?"

"Chad recorded me and the band playing and he send it to one of the company and they said we were really good and they wanted us to come. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know if we were going to make it or not."

"Did you?"

"No, they found some other band."

"What, why?" She asked surprised and pissed. "That's not fair, you drove all the way from home to California and they tell you they don't want you and the band and they pick someone else. That's bull-"

"Gabs, its okay."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is…. That's why I want you to stay, I want you to go on and you have a big music career ahead of you. And I would hate letting your dream go."

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabi."

* * *

"You're going to do a great job, Gabriella." Hayley told her.

Gabriella nodded. She held on the necklace Troy gave her. She looked in the mirror and in the reflection she saw herself and she looked different. It wasn't the same old Gabriella from Albuquerque. It was the new Talented and brave Gabriella. It might still be her inside but the outside she's different.

"Okay, Gabriella it's your turn."

Gabriella got out of her seat, she walked to the door. "Don't choke." Jessica said to her tersely.

"I won't." Gabriella smiled. Gabriella grabbed the microphone from the stage manager and walked on stage. She stood on the middle and the spot light on her. The music begins to play and she saw the crowd. She smiled and sang.

_**The End….**_

* * *

I don't know if it's really good.. but i hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
